


Many Happy Returns

by Satchelfoot



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Birthday, Cute Ending, Light-Hearted, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1975, shortly before Rorschach investigates the Blair Roche case. Would Walter Kovacs ever bend the rules for a friend? Maybe just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts).



Eduardo is already thinking it’s been a long day when he locks the door to the bakery, even before the man in the constantly changing mask comes up quietly behind him.

To his credit, he doesn’t quite scream; he just yelps. “What the fuck?”

The man, just five inches away, smells awful. “Garden in back.”

“Yeah, that’s where I grow my cooking herbs.”

The man makes a snuffling noise that could almost be mistaken for a chuckle. “Herbs, yes. Very bad. Children come here.”

He found the weed, of course. It’s just been that kind of a day.

“No no no, man,” Eduardo stutters. “I don’t sell to no kids. Hippies come around, I make their brownies for them, all right? Hey, don’t turn me in, huh? I’ll do anything.”

“Hrm. Anything?”

*******

Dan Dreiberg has learned to recognize Rorschach’s soft knock on the door. A night of superhero antics might keep Dan’s mind off the thought that he’s getting old, though just now he’s been wondering if he’s _too_ old to be putting on a costume and trying to land all the punches.

Instead of Rorschach, he sees a yellow box in front of the doorsill. Opening it, he reads the message in lemon icing (his favorite):

HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY NITE OWL


End file.
